


【FF14】云海蝴蝶螺

by shadowdark69



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdark69/pseuds/shadowdark69
Kudos: 2





	【FF14】云海蝴蝶螺

雲海蝴蝶螺。  
適應雲海的蝴蝶螺，如同蝴蝶般優美。因為極為罕見，所以據說看到它就會有好事發生。

X

說著他為什麼會成為捕魚人的原因，那不過是因為無聊而去嘗試這讓許多人就此沉迷的職業而已。  
所以在釣到最高級的魚場後便輕易地放棄了。

說著他為什麼會再一次成為捕魚人然後挑戰釣場之王的原因……  
為什麼呢？

X

傲龍微微抬頭，看著手中記錄了眾多魚場資料的筆記本，上面的凌亂字跡與塗鴉顯示著筆記的主人是多麼常用它，但同時亦有不少被水滴般暈開而模糊不清的字跡。  
那是哀傷的雨。  
再一次低頭看一眼自己接下來的目的地的資料，傲龍背起自己的行李，踏上了與過去無數次走過的孤獨的路途。  
這次的路途終點是阿巴拉提亞雲海的魔窟離島。  
據說那裡出現了一隻擁有巨穴般大嘴的稀有甲鱗綱魔物，是該處的王者。  
是很好的狩獵對象。

當傲龍經過開放經商後的伊修加德，利用飛空艇到達他們在阿巴拉提亞雲海的雲頂營地時，天空已經徹底黑下來了，漆黑的夜空被夜霧所籠罩著，看不清前進的方向。  
他最後一次向駐守在營地的天氣預報員確定接下來的天氣，確定不久後將會是在記錄中姥鯊所會出現的天氣，便踏上浮島間扭歪連接的階梯，前向他的目的地。  
夜霧隨著他的行進逐漸散去，顯露出一整片美麗的星空，更有星河在天空之上流淌著，在浮島上更像是星河的水滴會隨時落到自己手中似的。  
傲龍站在原地看著眼前的星河，怔愣片刻後嘲笑似提了提自己的唇角，便轉過頭看向在浮島邊上那片無底的雲海。  
白色的浮雲翻涌著宛如海浪般的波浪，看似柔軟無害，但實際上卻是如同海洋一般的危險，掉落便無可挽救。  
他熟練地為自己的釣竿綁上了魚餌——那是一種名為紅氣球蟲的浮游蟲，並不是用來釣起魚王所用，那魚王在記錄中只會吞食在這片雲海中游動的雲海魚，對小小的浮游蟲毫無興趣，所以這是用來釣起它所喜愛的雲海魚，然後引誘上勾的。  
調動起上半身的肌肉，系著魚餌的魚勾輕易地便被拋出去了，也很快地便傳來了魚餌被饑餓的魚群所啄動的動靜。  
提竿上勾，是雲海常見的夕月天女。這是宛如小仙子般的雲海魚，也是姥鯊所喜愛的食物之一。  
再一次拋竿，再一次提竿，卻是同樣追逐雲海魚的蛉蝎。  
傲龍面無表情地看著這隻鉗著他的餌魚不放的飛蝦，毫不留情地把它們從魚勾上拽下來，扭掉小小的翅膀，然後丟到隨身攜帶的水桶裡去——雖然打擾了他的釣魚王的計劃，但是之後帶回去做成晚餐也不錯。  
接下來卻是連續如此的狀況，同樣是釣上夕月天女，引誘來的卻是蛉蝎，這讓傲龍的耐心逐漸被消磨。  
他瞥了一眼逐漸明亮的天邊，輕輕嘆了一口氣，決定換掉魚餌。

——這個魚場除了姥鯊外，在捕魚人之間流傳著還有另一種釣場之皇，但卻是甚是罕見。  
——是在黎明時才會短暫浮現身影的蝴蝶螺。  
——美麗的雲海蝴蝶螺。

提竿上來的是扇動著蝴蝶般薄翅的蝴蝶螺。  
天空般的透明藍色，染著黎明的光輝，美麗而優雅。

傲龍小心翼翼地把蝴蝶螺從魚勾上解下來，輕輕地捧著，卻沒想到它卻再次扇動翅膀——卻不是為了逃跑，而僅僅是懸浮在半空中讓人能夠清晰地欣賞到它的美麗。  
——據說看到它就會有好事發生。  
回想著筆記本上所寫的關於雲海蝴蝶螺的事，傲龍緩緩合攏寬大的手掌，把那隻小小的蝴蝶螺困在手心中。  
然後湊到胸前。  
黎明的光輝落下了金黃的雨滴。

X

說著他為什麼會再一次成為捕魚人然後挑戰釣場之王的原因，那不過是因為渴望能得到一聲稱讚而已。  
但是他更希望能夠待在對方的身邊，安穩地陷入沉眠。

X

從雨落之地逃跑後，傲龍一直旅行著，抬著他過去根本不在乎的魚竿，遊走著世界每一個角落的魚場之間。  
偶爾他會想起那場相遇，那場婚禮，那場他狼狽逃跑的大雨。  
他不會落淚，但在翻到夾在筆記中的照片時，總會忍不著輕輕撫摸著這僅有的數張合照。  
也僅此而已。

但是感受著蝴蝶螺在自己手心中微微掙紮的動靜，傲龍長長地呼出一口氣。  
如此懦弱的他不配擁有。  
他想把這樣的幸運送給那個人。

抬起頭，微微瞇眼看著這場新生的日出，以及退卻的夜幕。  
宛如不曾停止的時間。

願他一切順遂。

雲海蝴蝶螺自手心飛出，在黎明的光輝之中透著美麗優雅的色彩。

Fin.  
Antidesma 20191109  
1594字


End file.
